


【基锤】你心之相（向哨paro，5K一发完）

by JadeCraft



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeCraft/pseuds/JadeCraft
Summary: 向导基X哨兵锤，本质青春伤痛文学……





	【基锤】你心之相（向哨paro，5K一发完）

甜酒散出热气，凯旋让仙宫战士们荣升主角，漫长战事结束，人声歌声碰盏声震响春夜。

洛基抱膝坐在夜宴一角，圆脸猫儿眼，十岁出头的年纪，对眼前流光碧影向往又胆怯。他一直在等他的哥哥、他的哨兵，他翘首盼索尔过来同他说几句话。可索尔正是知慕少艾时，只顾和年轻女孩儿跳舞，多少明丽裙摆围绕他身，有动人眉眼也有缤纷内核，他有了佳人抛了弟弟。洛基不敢走到歌舞中去，只得静坐于诸神的黄金时代，那时原野永绿、欢歌长存，伊恩的苹果挂满枝头，天际奔淌着蜜与酒，生时青春，死而无损。忽地，又是在甜酒弥弥热气里，洛基望见一个更年长些的索尔提猎物自群山中走出，青峰在他身后迭绵、朝霞在他身后飞淌，日光钟爱他的哥哥，一片光照过来，往索尔身上泼下滚滚黄金。他慌忙起身，揉了眼睛想再细看，眼前却已是阿斯加德难民船，周遭一片金属灰绿。

这儿是难民船上的静音室。

“你又在想以前的事情？放心吧，我们很快就要抵达中庭，我们将重建阿斯加德。”诸神黄昏已翻篇，黄金时代日渐淡去，仅余的一点金色正簇于他哥哥短短发梢。索尔倚在飞船舷窗畔，黛的银河白的星从他鬓边淌过，他像在看星星，又如同远眺未来。

索尔转过头，一线伤口将他深金色的眉劈开，眉底本应是一双蓝眼睛，如今却缺了一只。所幸只有一只眼睛也够他看清更多东西，比哨兵应有的非凡视觉所见更广。索尔看向他的弟弟，却只瞧见金宫穹顶上那些画。他瞧见弟弟被一笔笔地画于其上，年深月久了，画也磨了、损了、毁了，画里人却仍是困在那灰蒙蒙的华彩中，迈不出半步。他犹豫片刻，低声问道：“你在想什么，可以和我说一说吗？”

“你瞧上去就像一个跃跃欲试要开导青春期男孩儿的长辈，这种腔调真烦人。”洛基抱着臂，笑意轻蔑，绿眼睛里闪动暗流，只看了索尔一眼便转头望向他处。

“你好歹是我的向导，我总得关心一下你吧？虽然你指引我战斗的次数少得可怜，多数时候是在与我作对或在背后捅我一刀，”索尔转过身来，大约是想开个玩笑，“何况我还是你哥哥，我的确是你的长辈。而且，咳，我觉得你的叛逆期当真太长了，根据你种种心口不一的行为，我有理由怀疑你的青春期仍未过去。”

“你我不过精神结合而已，这种结合关系脆弱不堪，”洛基的目光最终无处可停，这静音室里太空了，一片寂寂的淡色，旋即被回忆填满，“或许奥丁当初就不该指定我来成为你的向导。他一定没料到我们最后会成为仇敌。”

静音室幽寂高敞，白噪音沙沙地响着，电流音、流水声，沙沙沙沙，忽地将此间与现世切断，造出座空中围城。萨卡星、海拉、苏尔特、火海、诸神黄昏……甜酒、华灯、晚春热气、裙摆环成的彩色漩涡、涡心正中的索尔……苍蓝石青暗红奶油橘，通通在这围城中闪回、回闪，好像中庭的电影胶片。

索尔叹了口气：“我们是仇敌吗？那只是你曾经走了歪路。而且……这与父亲无关。是我主动提出想要你来当我的向导。很久以前的一场晚宴，我看到了你的精神体究竟是什么。”

“所以你可怜我，可怜你这位精神体是只猫的弟弟。你觉得仙宫的战士们看不上个精神体如此软弱的家伙，是这样吗？”洛基长靴一迈，逼近了索尔，他的面庞线条清峻好看，语气却如此蛮横，“你大可有其他的选择，瓦尔基里，简•福斯特，她们都是很好的向导。哦，简•福斯特已经与你分手了，请原谅我的措辞。”

“如果你想摆脱我们之间的向导哨兵关系，我没有任何意见。你愿意回到阿斯加德，这已经比我想得好太多。反正你一直都不是一个称职的向导，尽管我不愿再提，但我们之间的确充满了伤害与误会。或许如你所愿会比较好。”

“如我所愿？你又知道我想要什么？”

“你想不再当我的向导嘛，精神结合很脆弱，断开并不难。”

“我本来只是想问一下你在想什么，你又何必如此针锋相对，”索尔摆摆手，显然不愿再谈，“我还有事，先走了。希望下次能和你进行一场平和的交流，弟弟。”

门开，门合。

索尔走了，一室的金属灰绿逐层化开，阿斯加德的金宫倏地自洛基眼底生长而出，根根金柱仿佛春夜的血脉，人声、歌声、舞声，声声不息，光与影都淙淙奔淌，绽开的裙摆与蜷在裙摆中的香气造出一种梦幻质感，好一出明亮飨宴。乍一望过去，索尔•奥丁森恰站在满堂歌中舞中，身上附暗光一片，英俊得骇人。他是这春夜的心脏。洛基身处眼前缤纷漩涡，嘴巴只紧紧抿住，这梦中情境多像一匹爬满虱子的缎，美丽着肮脏着，他生怕一张了嘴便要由虫虱闯入四肢百骸。

他怀揣异心多年，唇齿间蛰伏着怪物，吐露半字都是剖膛破肚。

一日内洛基第二回见到索尔，已是从仓库回来的路上。他正巧撞上他的哥哥在与瓦尔基里站在一处，他们在商量如何分配难民船上的补给。人声喧喧，无数小童从索尔身边跑过，大声喊着“陛下您好”，间或也有少女途经，红着脸向索尔颔首。索尔是易得人爱慕，百般劫难里滚过跌过，依旧好皮相下裹黄金。洛基提甜酒一瓶，喝一口看一眼，眼皮子懒洋洋地抬着，正配他阿斯加德游离分子的身份。他一直看一直看，一直旁观到索尔受不了一室人声为止。“你没事吧？这儿对你们哨兵来说是不是太吵了？”瓦尔基里见索尔额冒冷汗，忙扶了他一把，“我有一管向导素，先给你用一管吧……”

可她刚从口袋中摸出一管向导素，腕便被一只苍白的手扼住。

洛基面容沉静，像道蛰伏已久的影子：“我带索尔去静音室，向导素我也有。”

“我还以为是谁呢，这位不是八岁时就开始捅哥哥刀子的三皇子殿下嘛，”瓦尔基里瞥了洛基一眼，将手中向导素收回，头一偏，示意他可以带索尔走，“你不要给我惹事。”

索尔勉力抬头，一抬头便瞧见了他的弟弟——以及他弟弟的精神体。索尔瞳孔骤缩，唇锋抿着，只瞥一眼便将头转了过去，时隔多年了，他仍旧无法正视“它”。

从厅堂到静音室，长长一条路，淡淡灯影在洛基头顶照出一小圈光，索尔心知弟弟的胳膊正扶着自己，触感太凉了。霜巨人都体寒。他看着弟弟，强忍头晕脑胀：“从前我和简在一起时也有过情绪失控的时刻，那时候我迷迷糊糊，以为那管向导素来源于简……但后来我发现那个味道不属于简，它很熟悉，以至于我第一个想到的就是你。原来在我们敌对之时你也曾帮助过我，是这样吗？”

洛基看了他一眼，只道：“反正在你眼里我只是个不成器的恶作剧之神。”

“你最近怎么回事？一直像个叛逆期小孩一样闹别扭……”

索尔昏昏沉沉，再抬头时已又到静音室。

“我受够了我们之间精神结合的关系。”

“是吗？那断开不就行了，断开精神结合并不难，只要我们……”

“我的意思是我希望肉体结合，”洛基架着他的哥哥，感到自己嘴唇在微微颤抖，每说一字都是在纵一株火苗，“这才是如我所愿。”他屏着息，将舌底怪物彻底放生，心觉臂下的哥哥像座金像初浇铸，光和热都一点点漫过来，很烫。

索尔瞪大了眼睛，眼中震愕无法言说。几乎是半秒后，一匹狮子从他身后探出头来。

索尔的精神体便是这狮子，身形矫健，威不可侵。狮子体量如此庞然，仿佛脱胎自一百种宏大传说的黄金岛，可它皮毛又那样光滑、肌理又那样柔密，黄金岛上摇曳花木一丛丛。精神体显了形，一步步从索尔身后走出，琥珀色的狮眼眯着，动也不动地打量了洛基许久。这个许久，在洛基等来有如他与索尔一齐度过的所有岁月一般漫长。而后那对眼阖上了，很慢很慢地，整头狮懒懒卧下来，将蓬蓬鬃毛抵上洛基掌心。

同索尔做爱有如在潮水中行走，洛基将阴茎插入他哥哥的嘴巴，转瞬觉出赋格曲一般的前半生在此刻悉数乱序，无数雪浪拍上他身，直至将他淹没。这是乱伦、是背德，可索尔居然愿意。他的嘴张着，双手稳稳托住弟弟的性器，弟弟的阴茎沉甸甸地磨着他每一寸掌纹。洛基心知他的哥哥不工口技，他忽而轻扯着哥哥的头发，忽而又去拭哥哥的眉骨，眯眼来瞧哥哥如何狼狈地吞吐他的性器。哥哥的脸那样好看，棱角分明、英俊无匹，蓝眼睛中可窥银河，他多么害怕旁人的爱会将这片蓝里原给予他的一束视线吞没——哥哥鼻尖软肉抵上他茎身，舌尖犹豫豫地舔他的龟头，唇边一圈胡茬擦过他的睾丸，唇齿舌都在熟悉他性器的轮廓，他一遍遍确认哥哥在与自己做爱，一遍又一遍。洛基苍白双手没入索尔金发，犹如白纸船浸入日出的海，金发丝在他手背凸起青筋上一扫一扫，他这双手玩弄过多少泼天阴谋，此际也一点点颤抖起来。可不一会儿索尔便疲惫地吐出了他的阴茎，喘气、换气。

“还没完。”洛基将给自己口交了十多分钟的索尔按在地上，一件件剥下索尔的衣服。情欲的潮红淡淡地攀上他颧骨，本来便苍白的一张脸，多淡的颜色都在他脸上分分明明。

索尔嗯了一声算答复，唇在与洛基接吻，眼睛却看向别处——他在看从洛基背后缓缓生长而出的精神体。

自从他窥见洛基的精神体以来已几百年了，年深月久，他依然难以形容那是个什么东西，一团浓密黑雾从他弟弟的蝴蝶骨上漫出，普罗鸟兽在黑雾中若隐若现，乌豹、狼、毒蛇、小鹿、猫、白鸽……洛基的精神体无比复杂，它几乎是个由亿万匹兽混合而成的怪物。而这怪物，唯有他能看到。所有人，包括洛基自己，都以为阿斯加德小皇子的精神体不过一只普通的猫。当洛基还会说一些俏皮话的时候，他甚至跟索尔调侃过自己的精神体应该是一条毒蛇。而现在，洛基正将阴茎插入他的后穴，索尔睁着眼，瞧着一条斑斓毒蛇从那黑雾中探出头来，蛇信子嘶嘶的，洛基伏在他身上开始抽插、背上蝴蝶骨一起一伏，那毒蛇的蛇信子便也伸过来一点点舔着他的脸，阴湿黏冷，幽艳猩浓。

索尔对弟弟的精神体的确略有惧意，但他旋即发现无论毒蛇还是黑豹，都只是小猫一样伸出舌尖来舔舔他的脸而已。洛基的精神体利爪深藏、情意也深藏，他曾忧心那黑雾中裹藏滔天邪恶而申请担任弟弟的哨兵，如今看来，是他太多虑。

洛基见索尔仿若心不在焉，登地将哥哥黄铜色的长腿分开来，插得更深。他与索尔额贴着额，一开声便近乎耳语：“你在想什么，简•福斯特、瓦尔基里？”

“你觉得有谁会在进行这种同性性行为的时候想他的前女友、与他关系正直而纯洁的女性朋友？”索尔心觉弟弟善妒也妒忌不到点子上，当下只按住洛基的头，深深地吻了他一记，结实臂膀将弟弟的不安悉数接纳。

倘若快乐可化实体，在洛基看来大约便是哥哥亲他时唇上的温度。

他的心倏一下变得毛茸茸。

一枚又一枚，一丛又一丛，许多星星在舷窗边一飞而逝了。

洛基抱着他的哥哥，脸蛋深埋哥哥颈间，索尔的气味淡淡地扑过来，像麝香又像松柏，幽深旷远，吸一小口都是致幻量。他与索尔接吻，吻了一下便分不开了，黑雾中所有猛禽恶兽都低下邪恶面孔，缱绻地伏在索尔鬓边。

哥哥的后穴很快便被他操得湿亮，一褶褶软肉裹着他阴茎，洛基一面操着哥哥，一面帮哥哥手淫，眼底全是索尔平展的躯体，宽的肩、窄的腰，腹上线条分明，蓄着无限力量。可他又心觉这男性荷尔蒙喷薄的躯体每一处都可被品尝，其上每道肌理内都可倾入甜酒，粉红甜酒可沿索尔人鱼线没入大腿内侧，抑或沿脊梁没入腹股沟。他帮着索尔手淫，索尔勃起的阴茎很快便将欲望剖明了，洛基只觉那裹着他阴茎的穴收得愈发紧，索尔的膝抬起来、一下下蹭着弟弟的腹，多坦荡的性暗示。触摸、拥抱、接吻、冲撞，一遍遍一遍遍，无限反复，洛基渐地觉出手心湿润了，哥哥的精液正沿他苍白的腕下淌。

索尔反抱住他的弟弟，高潮余韵鞭子一样打过来，他脖颈弯出一个弧，面扬起，大口喘着气，感受弟弟的精液在自己体内射出。

他们就此完成了更为坚固的结合，一切都会逝去，但这一夜永存。

九百二十亿光年的星星都在此刻长眠，超新星爆炸的花火被凝固，宇宙间每一分每一秒悉数静止——当永恒中的一个旋律再度响起时，天地潮汐轰鸣，所有孤岛都被冲往一处连作大陆，每一座漂泊的冰山过尽洋流与海风后都可温暖融化，世代更迭，荣与谤都模糊不清，索尔抱着他的弟弟，眼底依旧是一团怪物丛生的雾。一只猫从雾中探出半边身，一下下来舔他眉角，猫舌上有丛丛倒刺，可舔到他眉边只像柔密细蕊，他仍旧无法看清弟弟的面目，但他已心知那并不可憎。

洛基的向导素散发出来，他黑发白容色，身上常年只有黑白两调，一卸下伪饰便心迹明朗。但他身为邪神，本色难改，平生造惯了口业，眼下也弯着眼来调笑索尔：“亲爱的哥哥，被弟弟干了一晚上的感受如何？”

索尔一笑，道：“我能有什么感受？”

洛基眼见他一副坦荡，有些慌了：“你、你难道不觉得很屈辱、很不甘？”

“你未免也把自己想得太厉害了一点，如果不出我所料，你是不是根本没有性经验？”索尔当真笑出声来，一眼眼看着洛基如何恼羞成怒，身后精神体群魔乱舞。

“好吧好吧，我是有一点点感受，”他笑够了，将额头抵上洛基的额，双眼凝望住弟弟情绪万千的绿眼睛，在银河倾落的瞬间吐露字句，声音沉而缓，“那就是……我也爱你。”

—END—


End file.
